Gordon
Gordon is a LNER A0 Pacific who came to the Island of Sodor in 1923 after he was built in 1920. Bio Gordon was taken off the express run at Tidmouth due to his break-down at the station. He didn't return until Tolerance where he returned from the workshop as of finding out about Diesel. He later told Sir Charles Topham Hatt in Running Solo about Rheneas' hard work since Skarloey's accident with a rude lorry at the harbor. The controller went to the Mid Sodor Railway seeing an old friend and asked for two engines to go to the Skarloey Railway. He also has speaking roles in both Great Western and Identity with a non-speaking role in Super Rescue. Gordon also heard the conversation between Sir Charles Topham Hatt and Diesel at Knapford station in Old Tricks. Gordon was notable for a runaway on Christmas Eve and was saved by Diesel who came to the North West Railway in 1967/1981 because his brothers being withdrawn and scrapped just like one of them by the scrap man in Galloping Sausage. Following an argument against Alfred, Gordon rescued Alice from being a statue at the local park in East Anglia and saw that she was going well when speeding through Kildane with the express. In the Bad Water trilogy, he started his trial run with the express between Tidmouth and Barrow-in-Furness with good timing. His designer, Sir Nigel Gresley asked Sir Topham Hatt I how the trials were going and wanted a LNER B12 as part payment to British Railways. After this, the incident with Alfred occurred before he rescued him in the aftermath of another derailment made by the B12 and when the turntable was stuck, Henry had to replace the A0 Pacific on the express run to Barrow-in-Furness. Following an offensive comment from Donald at Knapford station, another break-down was caused by one of his suspension springs collapsing in the episode, Rough Engines. He was taken back to the workshop to have it repaired and this was mentioned in Iron Hero where Henry talked about Winston serving Great Britain a week before D-Day. He also was in the other episodes of Season 4. In the Barry the Rescue Engine min-series, he spoke to James that if no engine pulls a train, the engine will be scrapped for sure. The LNER A0 4-6-2 was also sad about his relatives, thinking if they were scrapped or had just survived which James said he sees what he means. Gordon's talk to Barry included the word "scrapyard" which the black tender engine got frightened of due to his past. In Season 5, he blasted at Ian for using him to attack Stephen Topham Hatt about the railway's infrastructure. After Gordon's conversation, he was stopped by the controller and Charles West spoke to the Scottish news reporter about Gordon's point of view and if he had finished scampering for evidence to the bridge collapse on The Little Western. James had been told about the incident and gave it to Percy at Elsbridge station. Gordon also said that the media had been held back by The Fat Controller's reputation and was glad by the other engines that he did it perfectly. In the Winds of Change special, Gordon tried to do his trial run with the express only to hit a stalled lorry on the level crossing near East Knapford and was knocked out in the process. Bear took him to the works, only to find that Gordon's repairs have not been done yet and could possibly be Norman Spencer's doing to not have him being repaired. It was revealed that this was true; and that Spencer was attempting to have him sent to the National Railway Museum. After a few events, this was prevented; and after Emily Helen Hatt took over as controller, Gordon's repairs were underway. He also appears in the episodes after the accident in Season 1 STMY such as Doncaster Drawn where he met Tornado at Wellsworth station and The Missing Engine where he was still being checked at Crovan's Gate before telling Geoff about a locomotive disappearing down the closed branch line of Kirk Ronan in 1934 during a very stormy night. Gordon also appears in Season 2 STMY, which takes place in 2011. In Swan Song, Gordon is taken off his express duties, which are given to Pip and Emma. To the other engines' surprise; he takes it quite well. Gordon reveals that after the Wild Nor Wester's schedule has been changed, he attempted to keep up with it; but was incapable of doing so. Therefore, he offered the Fat Controller his retirement from the express and supported the fact of bringing Pip and Emma to the NWR; saying he'd prefer, for the best interests of the railway; for an engine with limits well beyond his own to take the express. In Runaway, he helps Mrs. Angela Johnson find her long-lost daughter: Michelle, with some help from Pip and Emma. Gordon now mainly does stopping trains, and no longer minds taking trucks, since he doesn't have to worry about maintaining his image anymore. Persona Gordon is a kind hearted but often vain engine. He, like Henry, often likes to see himself superior to others and will often take over situations. He, however, is always happy to help when there's a friend in need. Appearances Episodes * Season 1 - Desperate Measures, Limits (mentioned), Tolerance, The Missing Coach (mentioned), Running Solo, New Beginnings, Great Western, Little Western (cameo), Super Rescue (does not speak) and Identity * Season 2 - Little Engines (mentioned), Old Tricks (does not speak) and Galloping Sausage * Season 3 - Search Engines (does not speak), First Impressions, Comfort Zone (cameo), Gordon's Promise, Rescue Mission, Shakedown, On the Run (mentioned), Bad Water, Suspicions, Bygones, Henry Sees Red and Christmas Delivery (does not speak) * Season 4 - Medivac (does not speak), Douglas the Brave (cameo), One Good Deed (does not speak), Learning Curve (cameo), Worked Out, Rough Engines, Iron Hero and Post and Prejudice (does not speak) * Barry the Rescue Engine - The Lucky Ones, Back on Track and A Troubled Engine (cameo) * Season 5 - Little Western Legacy (does not speak), Expectations (mentioned), Ruffled Feathers (cameo), Sheffield's Secret (cameo), Darkest Hour and Desperate Times * Season 1 STMY - Tornado (mentioned), Ode to George Carlin (cameo), The Missing Engine, Doncaster Drawn, Separation Anxiety (does not speak), Last Laugh (does not speak), Aftermath (does not speak), Homecoming (cameo) and Consequences (cameo) * Season 2 STMY - Swan Song, Surf Line (mentioned), Runaway, Arrogance (cameo), Percy's Post (cameo), Engines of All Trades (does not speak), The Thin Clergyman, Unwanted (indirectly mentioned), Caden (cameo), Troublesome Trucks (does not speak) *Couriers and Concerns - Attitude (cameo), Bumps in the Night and Plans and Police Cancelled Episodes * Henry's Forest * The London 2012 Olympics Special Specials * Bad Apple * Winds of Change Voice Actor *WildNorWester (STEY) *Generations113 (STMY onwards) Trivia * Before, SI3D's 2009 Gordon model was used to portray Gordon as it was the best version available. When SI3D released its 2010 model, it replaced the 2009 model and was used instead. The 2010 model itself was replaced when WildNorWester made his own model of Gordon. * Gordon received a brand-new model based on his RWS form in Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years by WildNorWester. It comes in three liveries: LNER Apple Green, GNR Apple Green, and NWR Blue. Gordon also received two separate models: pre-rebuild shape for flashbacks, and rebuilt shape for the modern day. Gallery File:DesperateMeasures2.png|Gordon in Sodor: The Early Years GordonLNER.png|Gordon in his LNER livery in Sodor: The Early Years GordonSTMYSeason2.png|Gordon in Sodor: The Modern Years Season 2 Runaway3.png TheThinClergymanShot18.PNG GordonV2.jpg|Promo Gordon'sBasis.png|Gordon's basis Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tender Engines Category:The Main Line Category:Island of Sodor Category:4-6-0 Category:4-6-2